


How it would had been

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: What would had happened with Alicia, Madison and Nick if the apocalypse didn´t happen?





	How it would had been

The sound of her phone ringing made Alicia look away from the guy she had been talking with for the last couple of minutes.

He was a handsome dude but way to superficial so the incoming call was a saving grace at the moment, she picked her cup with beer and walked out excusing herself.

The night air was cool against her skin, and she stared up at the sky it was clear, you could see some stars and the moon, that reminded her of the times she and her brother Nick would lay down on their patio back in L.A and giggle as they counted stars, Nick would made the most incredible stories about each one, they could spend hours doing that.

She smiled at the memory, it was sad to know that it was so long gone, she missed that, she missed many things but her life and the lives of her family members had gone to hell the first time Nick had tried drugs, it had become a nightmare of rehab centers, police coming and going, tears and screams and then her father was gone and Nick fell more into his habits.

Her phone rings again, so without looking at the id, she answered “Alicia Clark speaking” she said, she has worked as an assistant for a doctor during the summer before college, so the habit had stay.

“Alicia” her mother´s voice whispered, this alerted the young woman that something was wrong, “Mom, Is everything ok, did you and Travis found Nick?”

There was a long pause, she could hear her mother breathing heavy and then… a sob, the kind that rips your heart out of your chest and Alicia knew in that moment, she felt her heart sink, but she needed to hear it.

After a while he mom took a deep breath and said “They found him outside a house, he still had the needle in his arm, the people didn´t notice he was dead until this morning”.

An image came to Alicia´s head, she once had seen Nick getting high at a party, she was there with Matt, when he had pointed towards a group of people, her brother was charming and was laughing and smiling along with Gloria his girlfriend, then they had walked out Alicia following them.

She had seen him put the needle in his arm, the way his head had fall back and he had closed his eyes the others following his example, she had been furious, she had wanted to yell at him, because she and their mother had spent days worried about him.

She could imagine Nick sitting on the steps of the porch, either a belt or something wrapped around his bicep and then the needle on his arm, he looking pale, lips cracked for the days he had spent drugged out of his mind that he had forgotten to eat or drink enough water, the dark circles under his eyes and his sunken cheeks.

She could remember the last time she had seen him, it was a day before her high school graduation, she was walking down the street with a couple of friends excited talking about their dorm rooms and the parties they were going to attend. Nick passed by her they locked eyes for a second before she saw the state he was in, his hair was longer plastered in dirt and sweat, he was skinny, the shirt he was wearing it used to be white, his jeans were ripped and they hang low on his hips, he looked at her for a second before he was pulled by the hand by Gloria, whom didn´t look better.

She snapped out of her memories, when she hear her mom talk again, “I´m doing all the paper work, the funeral should be in a few days, if you can come I will send you the date”.

Alicia felt guilty, ever since she had started college she had multiple excuses as to why she couldn´t go home during breaks, either she was busy with school or she was working, she took a deep breath and said “of course, yeah just send the date, I will make it” she could feel some tears falling down her face, because even if her relationship with Nick wasn´t the best, he was still her brother  and she still loved him.

“Thank you” her mom said “I should go, I love you” were the last words before the call ended.

She looked up at the sky again, again seen the young face of her brother smiling as he told his stories, she smiled sadly and raised the cup with beer in her hand up to the sky “Cheers brother”.


End file.
